<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raw chocolate by argonautic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426102">Raw chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic'>argonautic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>J/J Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Clarkson/James May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>J/J Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raw chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bitter, dark and slightly salted. Intense. So inherently Jeremy that couldn’t be fittingly described in any other way.</p><p>However unique, though, it recalled memories of something James had already experienced before, known albeit not familiar.</p><p>Thus, after the initial bewilderment, it felt like he had already done that, like Jeremy had already been so intimately there; despite unexpected, it didn’t feel wrong or alarming anymore. Almost legitimate, instead. Sinfully pleasant, also.</p><p>Still examining the vague recollection, James licked his own lips searching for a trace, a remnant of what had just happened, successfully catching the missing clue:</p><p>
  <em>Yep, raw chocolate.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>